El Bosque de los Duendes
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Son vacaciones para Raimon, Rika está a punto de encontrarse con su mayor ilusión desde niña, la ilusión que le hizo creer en la magia. Y un mago al que conoce demasiado la acompañaría, en el viaje... y en la fantasía que ambos crearon.


**Hola…de nuevo. Lo siento, no pude resistirme ¡Por favor, es San Valentín! Y les repito que no es que yo sea muy fan de éste día pero es el día que más azúcar le pongo a las historias y no me quería quedar con las ganas de subir uno de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven. Pasando a otra cosa, haré todo lo posible para subir en esta semana la conti del otro IchiRika. Me largo, tengo sueñito. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah. **

Todos los integrantes del equipo Raimon estaban reunidos no en la cancha sino en el Bosque de Meiji, no para tener un partido, mucho menos para entrenar. Simplemente gozando su regalo…por haber ganado el torneo de la FFI.

Entre varios tuvieron que convencer a Endo que pasara esa semana sin tocar un balón de football. Tratados y favores solo para que e portero no los pusiera e entrenar. Y de verdad que necesitaban vacaciones.

Citado: TODOS estaban en el paseo. Los entrenadores Kudou y Hibiki, las managers y sin faltar Rika y Touko ya que habían participado en el último partido del torneo. No podían pedir más; una semana y media en Meiji con todos los gastos pagados y seguramente lo que más disfrutaban; a lado de todos los integrantes del equipo ganador del torneo. El simple hecho de compartir todas esas experiencias era lo que más les agradaba. Las actividades comenzaban desde temprano y los últimos tres días eran organizados gracias a los guías del lugar. Al día siguiente partirían de regreso a Raimon por lo que tratarían de disfrutar lo más que se pudiera aquel día. El equipo había sido dividido en dos, el primer grupo estaba en las aguas termales de aquel lugar, las más claras y brillantes del país. El segundo tenía un recorrido por las montañas a caballo. Sólo les faltaba completar su paseo y tendrían el resto del día libre.

-Hemos terminado. La verdad fue un verdadero placer servirles y a nombre de Meiji les agradecemos su visita. Vuelvan pronto. – Decía con una sonrisa el líder del segundo grupo, hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ahí. Los demás también se despidieron y se formabas en parejas, grupos o individualmente para ponerse de acuerdo en qué harían el resto del día. Tenían que regresar a las nueve a más tardar para la última fogata.

Rika caminaba descalza sobre el fresco pasto, la verdad no tenía ningún plan formado. Todo lo que quería hacer ya lo había realizado, sólo le quedaba esperar a que el día se acabara, respirando la brisa del lugar, perderse en el sonido de los riachuelos y regalarle mil sonrisas a las plantas y a la infinidad de árboles. No quería moverse ni olvidar cualquier emoción aunque fuera pequeña de lo que el paisaje le estaba regalando. ¿Ahora qué sigue? El torneo se acabó, la escuela empezaría pronto. Lo más probable es que regresara a Osaka con su madre o también cabía la posibilidad de entrar un año a Raimon. Sacudió su mente y despejó sus sentidos, lo único que importaba era quedarse ahí, dudaba que volviera a sentir el ambiente así de…perfecto. Algo bueno fue que no se diera cuenta de que era observada por alguien, de cabello castaño, ojos con la profundidad del mar y el espíritu de un caballo de carreras.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ahí? Tal vez quiera compañía.- Ichinose Kazuya se dispuso a acercársele pero algo lo detuvo. Paró su camino cuando la vio con la mirada fija en una rama frente a ella. No veía bien de qué se trataba pero podía estar muy seguro de que era algo así como un volante o anuncio.

-Hay algo en la rama.- Rika se acercó, trepó un poco al árbol y tomó en sus manos el objeto; efectivamente era un folleto del bosque Meiji.

-"El Bosque de los Duendes", se parece a…- Se trataba de información sobre un pequeño bosquejo a media hora subiendo la colina principal de Meiji. Pero no fue el ambiente tan raro de la foto, cubierto de las sombras de los árboles demasiado altos por cierto, flores rarísimas, con lagos a los lados del camino y una gran entrada de madera, el paisaje en sí daba la impresión de ser un lugar frío pero no por eso triste. Le encantaba. Lo que más le llenó de brillo sus ojos fue que se veía igualita a _"Karafuruna ha no"_ su cuento favorito cuando era niña. Podía pasar todo el día oyéndolo y no se cansaba, una historia llena de fantasía, justamente con duendes, hadas gnomos, brujas y hechiceros.

-Una de nuestras más visitadas en Meiji. Los árboles cuidados por el hechicero Tetsuma Ichimai, las flores rodeadas por la esencia de las hadas Marlott. Las cascadas lloradas por la mismísima princesa Kotoko Jimaro. Si crees en la magia, el bosque lo hará permanente en tu vida..- Rika lo leyó en voz alta, a cada palabra más impresionada. E Ichinose escondido detrás de un arbusto. –Yo no había oído sobre ese lugar, pero se ve que a ella le gustaría ir. Un fuerte viento sopló hacía la dirección contraria de Rika, volteó y vio un carruaje parado, dos caballos blancos tiraban de él.

-Quizá él sabe dónde puedo pedir informes.- Dijo mientras corría con una felicidad que no la contenía, sentí como si fuera a descubrir el mayor tesoro del mundo. Vería con sus propios ojos el lugar que había soñado desde niña gracias a ese cuento. Se acercó hacía el transporte y vio parado a un joven alto y pelirrojo.

-Disculpe.- Llamó su atención como niña pequeña.

-¿Te puedo servir en algo?- Contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quién puedo hablar para un paseo el "Bosque de los Duendes"?

-Tienes suerte. Éste carruaje es el último del día hacia allá.

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Cuál es el costo?

-Ésta es la única sección del Meiji que es gratuita. Dicen que para la magia no debe haber costo. Sube, sólo esperamos a una persona más y salimos.

-Hai. Asintió y subió. Cuando se aseguró que no lo viera, Ichinose también se acercó hacía el pelirrojo, solo que...

-¿¡Qué quieres!- Preguntó con un tono de mal humor

-Eh, quiero s-saber si el carruaje sale p-para El Bosque d—de los Duendes..- El guía respondió con un seco "sí".

-¿Vas a subir o no, chamaco?

-Sí.- Peor cuando estaba a punto de subir el mismo de hace rato lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Jaja, qué gracioso. Piensas subir sin pagar.

-¿Pagar? Pero a la niña le dijeron que era gratis.

-¿Ah, sí?- Dijo el joven, su expresión había cambiado totalmente a la del principio, ahora se veía muy enojado y serio aparte de intimidante.- Supongo que tienes pruebas ¿VERDAD?.- Ichinose no dijo nada, lo que menos quería era llegar a la fogata con un ojo morado.

-¿Cuánto es?- El chico se dispuso a pagar, lo siguiente era pensar qué le diría a Rika cuando lo vea ahí. Problema:

-"Ahora que lo pienso, no sé ni por qué vine"

-Bien, ya pagó por los dos.

-¿Cuáles dos?

-Por usted y por la señorita.

-Pero me dijo…- El oven lo calló con una mirada, Ichinose sólo cerró la boca.

-Es usted muy caballeroso, joven. Y le dio una "ligera" palmada en la espalda, ligera como para sacarle el hígado.- Nos vamos.

Cuando subió por fin, vio a Rika con sus audífonos mirando por la otra ventana. La chica se dio cuenta que había alguien más al momento de empezar a avanzar. Era alguien que DEFINITIVAMENTE no se esperaba encontrar.

-¡Quer…Ichinose! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-"Sabia que esto pasaría" Había un cartel p-pegado cerca del hotel.

-…Bueno.- Ichinose no quiso preguntarle a Rika sus motivos por los que quería ir, de todos modos ya lo sabía. Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron. Se dieron cuenta por dos razones: Ya no veían rastro de "civilización", nada, ni gente ni casas y el camino era más rústico. Y la segunda: La temperatura bajó considerablemente, frio pero agradable. Bajaron del trasporte y se dieron cuenta que no era un guía, eran dos. El amable y el gruñó, ambos muy parecidos en la cara pero el la actitud…para nada.

-OK, para empezar no vamos a guiarlos en nada. Tómense el tiempo que quieran para visitar todo y si tienen dudas o se les ofrece lo que sea, no duden en decírnoslo. Nosotros los esperaremos aquí. Y por favor, no maltraten nada. Se alejaron un poco, ninguno hablaba pero Rika no iba a permitir que el hecho de que su primer amor este junto a ella le arruinara el viaje.

-¿Entonces, qué quieres ver primero?- Preguntó Ichinose con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Hay tantas cosas, es como siempre me lo imaginé, no, es mucho mejor.- Ichinose sonrió al igual que la chica, esa sonrisa tan dulce y natural era fácil de contagiar.

-Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes.

-Gracias.- Rika también tomó un color rojizo pero no lo bastante visible. Caminaron largo rato, escalaron en los árboles, tomaron muchas fotos. Se acercaban a cada flor que se encontraban ya que eran especies que jamás habían visto pero muy hermosas.

-Se dice que las hadas Marlott fueron las que pintaron las flores con sus varitas de colores. Y que las flores se sintieron tan alegres que cada una tomó una forma diferente; una única para cada Marlott.

-No sabía.

-Pensé que sí ¿O acaso no eres un mago o algo así?- Rieron levemente y seguían su caminata hasta llegar a los ríos que se formaron a los lados del camino.

-Me pregunto por qué habrá llorado tanto la princesa Kotoko. Seguro estaba triste por algo que no podía hacer como princesa. Hay muchas cosas.- Dijo la chica mientras se hincaba y tomaba un poco de agua entre sus manos.

-O tal vez fue por amor.- No fe buena respuesta ¿Pues qué no sabían que sería demasiado incómodo mencionar la palabra "amor" y más si esos dos estaban juntos? Nadie dijo nada acerca de ese comentario, o si no lo empeorarían. Tan cómodos estaban en aquel lugar que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, 8:45 pm.

-Seguro nos deben estar buscando los guías. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

-No fue nuestra culpa, este lugar es tan perfecto que fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

_-"Estoy loco… pero si enloquecí, fue por ella"_ Quisiera detener el tiempo un poco más.- Repentinamente la tomó por la cintura y en un instante en el que ninguno supo cómo ya estaban unidos en un beso al cual ninguno opus resistencia. Fue eterno y llegó un momento en el que sintieron muchas miradas sobre ellos pero no les importó.

-Rika. Yo lo siento, pero no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerte aquí… y conmigo.- Dijo Ichinose mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rika.

-Ya vi por qué te llaman mago.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Dicen que los magos son las personas que hacen magia…en la vida real. Los que provocan cambios positivos en las personas. Los que convierten los sueños en posibles esperanzas. Y tú fuiste la mayor diferencia en mi vida. La chispa..- Confesó mientras sus ojos violeta se le abarrotaban de lágrimas. Pero las miradas seguían ahí.

-O soy yo o vi algo que corrió entre los arbustos de allá.

-Yo también los vi.-

-¡Ichinose, son las Margott!- El mencionado volteó su mirada detrás de él y observo varias luces azul celeste volando alrededor, bajó sus ojos negros y observó a una princesa descansando al filo del riachuelo de la derecha pero estaba contenta, sin rastros de tristeza en su rostro. Siguieron observando y en uno de los árboles vieron a un anciano que los saludaba, apostarían lo que fuera a que era el hechicero Tetsuma Ichimai. Y más abajo, decenas de duendes que los observaban como si ambos jóvenes fueran lo más bello del mundo. Después de unos minutos se desvanecieron en el aire poco a poco.

-¡Fue increíble! ¡Las Marlott y la princesa, TODO!

-Lo que más me gustó fue poder verlo junto a ti.- Rika le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera de su vida. Regresaron al transporte tomados de la mano, antes se subir el viento empezó a soplar un poco fuerte pero parecía estar ¿Cantando? Al mecer las hojas, al agitas el agua, al barres las ramas, todo a su alrededor parecía una sinfonía. Los guías sólo los veían con sonrisas cómplices, sí, también el gruñoncito sonreía.

El camino de vuelta fue algo silencioso pero cálido, Rika dormía sobre el hombro de su querido e Ichinose también descansaba.

-¿Ves? Te dije que terminarían juntos, así como al final la princesa Kotoko y su prometido. Tanta lagrima de tristeza y después de alegría. Por eso supe que se querían. Tenían los mismos ojos.

-…Esta bien. Supongo que tienes razón.

-Pero tampoco estuvo bien lo que hiciste ¿Por qué le cobraste al niño? Sabes que nosotros no sabemos el significado del dinero.

-Oye, somos duendes, no ángeles. De todos modos ya lo devolví.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido y una ligera sonrisa.- Deberíamos aclarar en ese cuento que tenemos un nombre, no nos llamamos "duendes"

-Yo no creo que se aprendan que somos la especie Kogure.

-Por traviesos, claro que sí. –terminó el viaje, agradecieron a los "guías" y regresaron con sus compañeros en la última noche de sus vacaciones. Rika conoció su lugar de ensueño cuando niña, sólo que ésta vez había terminado un poco diferente. El prólogo de su historia lo terminó junto a su verdadero príncipe…

…y su historia apenas empezaba, claro, siempre con él.

**¡Terminé! No hay más que decir, ah sí, seguro se dieron cuenta de que la principio mencioné que Rika y Touko jugaron en el último partido del torneo, eso fue para que encajara la historia. Dudo que lo jueguen de verdad. Feliz San Valentín, infinidad de abrazos aunque sea por medio de los fics. Sean felices. Paz.**


End file.
